


Oh Darling, Darling

by Signsofsam



Series: Oh Darling, Darling (Stand By Me) [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christopher Diaz Is A Gem, M/M, One-Shot, Valentine's Day, please heed the author's noter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signsofsam/pseuds/Signsofsam
Summary: Buck can’t help but to think of the last time he got flowers as he frowns at the bouquet on the nightstand when he wakes up, rubbing at his eyes to make sure it isn’t exhaustion making him see things.When he looks again, the bouquet is still there.He sits up, studying it as he goes. It’s an explosion of colors: purples and oranges and yellows and pinks and hints of blue and fresh green stems. It’s lilies and dahlias, daisies and peonies, a few tulips and alstroemerias, a stalk or two of larkspur, no roses in sight. He reaches out to touch the delicate blooms, wondering where they come from, what they mean. Before, flowers always meant a throw-away apology, or a down payment on an apology to come, usually later that night.What did they mean from Eddie?
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Oh Darling, Darling (Stand By Me) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162373
Comments: 5
Kudos: 126





	Oh Darling, Darling

**Author's Note:**

> I...I did not know that my story from Buddie Week was going to get another one-shot, but here we are. The first story mentions a past abusive relationship for Buck, and obviously that still applies to this story. You would also probably benefit from reading the first story, just so you sort of know what's going on. So it's highly recommended, but not required.
> 
> Title is from _Stand By Me_ by Ben E. King, but again, I have the Florence + the Machine version stuck in my head.

The last time Buck got flowers, they were waiting on the living room coffee table, three dozen red, perfect roses interspersed with sprigs of baby’s breath, Tom’s arm tight around his waist, thumb barely pressing on the wide, dark purple bruise he put there the night before. Buck’s gasp isn’t because of surprise, but the pain of the reminder, and he has to work to not flinch when Tom presses a soft kiss to his temple, whispers, “I hope you like them,” into his ear.

Buck doesn’t like them, but he replies, “they’re beautiful, Tom; I love them,” because he knows it’s expected. His shaking hands start undoing Tom’s shirt, because he knows that’s expected, too. Tom’s given him a gift; Buck needs to thank him.

Buck knows how this game is played by now; it didn’t take that long to learn, and Tom makes sure there are physical consequences when he slips.

As Tom pushes him to his knees, Buck looks at the roses, at their perfection.

Buck hates roses.

Buck also learns that that vase cuts deep when Tom smashes it against his back a few days later. He has to get stitches at the hospital.

He can’t help but to think of the last time as he frowns at the bouquet on the nightstand when he wakes up, rubbing at his eyes to make sure it isn’t exhaustion making him see things.

When he looks again, the bouquet is still there.

He sits up, studying it as he goes. It’s an explosion of colors: purples and oranges and yellows and pinks and hints of blue and fresh green stems. It’s lilies and dahlias, daisies and peonies, a few tulips and alstroemerias, a stalk or two of larkspur, no roses in sight. He reaches out to touch the delicate blooms, wondering where they come from, what they mean. For Tom, flowers always meant a throw away apology, or a downpayment on an apology to come, usually later that night.

What did they mean from Eddie?

He can hear the clack of crutches, and he prepares himself as the bedroom door opens, Chris smiling happily as he comes inside. “Do you like them? Do you like them?” he asks excitedly, making his way around the bed to Buck’s side, laughing as Buck picks him up and squeezes him tight. 

“I love them, buddy,” Buck whispers, placing a kiss into Chris’ curls. He feels the bed dip on the other side, and he glances over to see Eddie watching him, brown eyes guarded. He’s heard the rose story before; he knows how Buck associates flowers with certain bad memories. “They’re beautiful.”

“Daddy said you didn’t really want flowers, but it’s Valentine’s Day and I told him he just had to get you some. I was right, wasn’t I?”

“I believe what I said is there were other things I was going to get Buck for Valentine’s Day,” Eddie says with a laugh as he hands Buck a cup of coffee and a bag from his favorite cafe. “It’s the blueberry breakfast cake you love.”

“You...you shouldn’t have,” Buck whispers, and he can feel them, the tears brimming, because what has he done to deserve these two wonderful people in his life? Eddie, who’s so careful and understanding with him, who loves him despite his faults and fears, and Chris, who’s decided Buck is a fine person to have as a second dad. The Diaz boys always do their damnedest to make Buck feel loved, to feel like he’s part of their small family, and Buck is always blown away that they chose him. “But they _are_ beautiful and I really...I really do love them.”

Eddie’s guarded look melts, and he nods as he reaches out to cup Buck’s cheek, wiping away the tears. “I’m glad,” he whispers, leaning in to kiss Buck gently, a soft apology for springing the unexpected gift on him as much as it is an _I love you._

“We made sure not to get roses, ‘cause Daddy says you don’t really like them, and you should only have flowers you like on Valentine’s Day,” Chris says, reaching into the bag to steal a piece of Buck’s cake, grinning at Buck’s overly dramatic affronted look. “Oh crap, I forgot my card! Hold on, Bucky; I’ll be back!” And with that, he’s off, and Buck and Eddie are alone. 

“I-” Buck starts, but he stops as Eddie blurts out, “I’m sorry, Buck, about the...about the flowers. I wasn’t going to get you any, because I know, I know you have bad memories with them, but Chris was adamant and I thought you know, they’re other flowers, not roses, and I can-I can take them to Abuela after today if you really-” 

Buck kisses him hard, hand wrapped into the soft material of Eddie’s shirt from where he pulled his boyfriend to him, and he relaxes when he feels Eddie’s warm hands wrapping around his shoulders, curling down his biceps. He kisses him until he has to pull away to take a breath, panting softly as he rests his forehead against Eddie’s. “I _love_ them, Eddie, I really do. You got them for me because you love me; you made sure not to include things that would bring back the nightmares. You even made sure they weren’t red so they wouldn’t remind me. You really are the kindest, most caring man I’ve ever met, and I’m so, so lucky you’re mine. So, please...I love them. I love you. Thank you for getting me flowers.”

It’s a thing that starts on Valentine’s Day, the flowers.

One day, Buck comes home from a rough shift to find tulips on the kitchen counter.

There’s a batch of sunflowers on a random summer afternoon.

A hydrangea on a stormy Sunday, that he plants in the backyard and gets to watch grow.

And then, on a Tuesday in April, there’s a bouquet of roses, not red (never red), but every other color. There’s Eddie, dressed to the nines even though they’re in their living room, and there’s a ring and a question and a promise and the closing of the door on why Buck hates roses so much.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I have no clue if there will be another part. And honestly, the bouquet sounds like a hodgepodge because I imagine it would be, with Chris wanting to get Buck all the things without caring about if they went together (Buck would love it no matter what, but he loves this bouquet a little more because Chris wants him to have all the flowers ever).
> 
> Thanks in advance for all the comments/kudos, and if you want, come follow me [here](https://signsofsam.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


End file.
